


April Fools

by michebellaxo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little Evil Charming fluffy story about David pranking Regina on April Fools Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

April Fools Day. David hated it the year before, which in all actuality, was the first year he'd ever experienced it. He had just moved in with Regina and Henry, and the young teen was obsessed with playing silly pranks on David the entire day. Regina had spent many moments laughing at him, like when he bit into a doughnut that was supposed to be custard filled, but it had mayonnaise, and when he'd eaten an oreo that had toothpaste instead of the sugary cream filling.

But this year, as the hours dwindled on March 31st, David had plans. Regina and Henry had already gone to bed, so he snuck into Henry's room and quietly gathered all of his action figures. There weren't as many as he had before, so he headed downstairs to the rec room, where they also stored things, and found a storage tote with many more. Chuckling, he carried the tote back to the main floor and set it down on one of the dining room chairs. "This is going to be fun," he chuckled to himself.

The next morning, Regina woke with David's arms around her. Turning in his embrace, she pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered, "Time to get up, dear."

He was easy to wake, eyes opening as he tugged her closer. "Good morning," David answered, smiling brightly at her. "I'll go make breakfast and get Henry up while you shower.

"Okay," she breathed happily, kissing him again and sitting up. Regina moved to the bathroom, and when he saw the light come on, he got up, heading down the hall to Henry's room.

"Time to get up, kid," he whispered, pulling open the curtains. It took him a couple of tries, but Henry finally grumbled and climbed out of bed, heading to the bathroom as David went downstairs.

Regina brushed her teeth, then got into the shower, hot water streaming over her. She reached for the shampoo bottle, dumping some into her hand and rubbing it through her hair. It wasn't lathering properly, so she rinsed it out and picked the bottle up again, pouring more into her hand. It came out thick and creamy, so she checked to make sure she didn't have the bottle of conditioner. The label clearly read that it was shampoo, so she frowned, then rinsed off her hand and picked up the bottle of conditioner. Sighing heavily, Regina popped the cap and poured some into her hand, and sure enough, it was her shampoo. She grumbled slightly at David's prank, then continued on with her shower.

Once she was done, she did her hair and makeup, dressed in a blue dress she knew David loved, then reached for the box with her favorite heels. One was missing, so she frowned, replacing the box and choosing another. The same shoe was missing, the left one. Regina quickly checked every shoe box she had, only to find every left shoe missing.

Heaving another sigh, she put all the lids back, only to pull out the first right shoe she'd gone for, then carried it out of the room to head downstairs. Along the way, she noticed every picture on the wall along the staircase was flipped upside down. Biting back a smirk, she continued downstairs, walking straight into the kitchen to see Henry and David smirking at her. "I'm not amused," she muttered, holding up her shoe. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" David asked, chuckling through his words.

"You are such a child," Regina growled, though she was biting back a grin of her own. "I hope you were at least delicate with my shoes. They're precious."

Moving to her, David pressed a kiss to her temple, then headed to the front closet, where each left shoe was laid nicely. He picked up the one she needed and carried it back to her.

"Are we going to eat breakfast in the dining room like civil human beings?" Regina asked, making it clear that it was not an option.

Henry laughed, looking up from his cereal and saying, "Mom, I really don't think you want to do that."

Raising her eyebrows, she headed into the dining room to see all of the action figures Henry had ever owned set up all over the table in battle positions. "David Nolan! You get your trouble-making butt in here and clean this up!" When David got into the dining room, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the back of her head. "April Fools," he muttered.

"Mmhmm. I'm going to work before I can find anything else wrong with my house. Did you make coffee?"

"I did."

"Did you pull a prank on my coffee?"

"No I didn't."

"Good." Regina waved a hand, pointing her index finger at the table. "Clean this up." Walking back into the kitchen, she moved to the cupboard where she kept her mugs and her one to go tumbler, opening it and sighing when she saw the bowls instead. With a shake of her head, Regina opened the next cupboard to find her tumbler and pulled it out, pouring coffee into it. Grabbing her lunch, she walked to the foyer, calling back to David to fix the cupboards and pictures before she got home from work. She walked out the door hearing the sound of Henry and David laughing madly and she couldn't help but smile despite the childishness of the behavior.

She made it to lunch without another incident, and she foolishly believed that perhaps the morning's pranks were all she would have to deal with. To her dismay, when she opened her lunch case, she found a pizza lunchable, a pack of fruit snacks (the organic fruit juice kind, but still) a banana, and a Capri-sun. Sighing, she text David that she was  _oh so_  amused, then decided,  _why the hell not?_  and opened the lunchable first, thinking that if Henry had her lunch, he was likely to be more miserable than she was, anyway.

Regina made it home unscathed and unbothered after lunch, but knowing David likely had a handful more pranks for her. Sure enough, when she walked in the door, she called out for him, finding he wasn't home, but grumbling when she noticed her front room was rearranged and all her horse statues from throughout the house were lined up as a guard in the kitchen doorway. Rolling her eyes, she stepped over them and moved to the fridge to start dinner before David could get any funny ideas about wreaking havoc on that, too.

He arrived, with Henry in tow, half an hour later and dinner was nearly finished. Giving her a dismayed stare at the missed opportunity, David then moved to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Are you starving or did you actually eat your lunch?" he murmured, breathing her in.

"I ate it. I figured Henry was worse off on that practical joke than I was."

David chuckled in her ear, and gods, did she love that sound. "He gave me quite an earful, then told me he spent half his allowance buying lunch instead of eating your 'rabbit food' and that I owed him extra allowance next week."

Regina pressed her body back against his, smiling at his hold and the quiet moment, knowing the rest of the night was likely to be filled with more silly jokes and pranks.

"I love you," David whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple, then moving away from her. "I'll let you cook. I'm going to go take a quick shower.

Humming, Regina nodded and said, "I love you, too, darling." Once she heard the water running upstairs, she turned on the dishwasher (even though it was still half empty) and turned on the hot water on the sink faucet. She heard him yell her name from the second floor, then waited a moment before turning off the water and unlocking the dishwasher so it stopped running. He came down a few minutes later, giving her a playful glare.

Dinner passed mostly prank free, the only thing Regina came across was that David had replaced the salt in the shaker with sugar, so she had a sweeter dinner than planned, or necessary, but for some reason it didn't bother her too much. After dinner, David unwrapped a tray of caramel apples he claimed he had picked up from Granny's, offering one to both Regina and Henry. Eyeing him suspiciously, but smelling the caramel and finding nothing amiss, she took a bite before Henry, masking her response until he had taken his own bite. She laughed when he spit it out onto his plate, wiping his tongue with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Very creative, David," Regina mused. He'd covered onions in the caramel, giving them both a horrible dessert, but she really was impressed with his creativity on that prank.

"I can't claim credit. I got the idea on the internet."

"Ah, shame. You really did impress me for a moment."

David did the dishes while Regina changed and got ready for bed, busying herself in the bathroom and changing into a silk nightie to sleep in. He padded into the bedroom, finding her in bed already. After going through his nightly routine, David slid into the bed in his pajama pants, but not wearing a shirt.

Turning to face him, Regina took in the sight of his muscled torso and smirked. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did," David answered, laughing and leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you for keeping everything family friendly."

"Thank you for taking everything in stride."

"You're lucky I find your body so attractive. I'm pretty sure the fact that you came to bed shirtless is the only reason I'm not pushing you away," she teased, tilting her chin up to kiss him.

"Liar." Leaning over her, he rested half his body weight on her, kissing her back and moving one hand down her side, his palm coming in contact with the smooth skin of her thigh. David pushed the fabric of her nightgown up, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue past both their lips, moving it against hers. He moved his lips down her jaw, then nipped and sucked his way down her neck.

Regina moaned lightly, then pushed him off her. "We're not having sex, sorry dear. I started my period this morning."

Groaning, David moved off her, flipping to his back and sighing. "Seriously?"

She moved, reaching for the nightstand drawer handle and pulled it open. Regina's hand disappeared into the drawer and she pulled something out, but David couldn't tell what until she was leaning over him. "April Fools," she whispered, holding up the white stick displaying two pink lines.

"Seriously?" he asked, the word much happier than it had been previously.

Regina nodded, grinning widely and leaning down to kiss him.

"This isn't a prank?"

"I would never joke about such a gift."


End file.
